ParadisenfersRook Island
by Naina24
Summary: inspirer de far cry expérience, une class d'anciens élèves (d'une université prestigieuse) arrive sur l'ile de vaas. un bonheur pour lui un malheur pour les autres. mais parmis eux quelqu'un attire son attention! vaas/oc. attention: gore, injure, sexe... je ne possède pas far cry, ainsi que ces personnages sauf certains que je vais ajouter.
1. prologue

Prologue

Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'une ile perdu, loin de toute civilisation et loi humaine ou tout est permis?

Cette ile existe, elle attire bon nombre de personne insouciante du danger (venu pour X raison). Son cotés paradisiaque est un bel appât qui cache un enfer bien réel et infernal à l'extrême de la folie. Son nom Rook Island.

Un soir, dans un sur l'ilot juste à l'Est de l'ile principale. Dont on peut distinguer un grand feu, qui est alimenté par de grande planche en bois mais mélanger à des cadavres. Autour de ce brasier, un attroupement de personne au tenu presque semblable (tous ont un haut rouge).

Ils regardent tous dans la même direction, comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle. Et les acteurs ne sont autres que deux personnes qui se font face. Un homme debout qui regarde une jeune femme a genoux à ces pieds, non pas pour le supplié mais par obligation car deux autres hommes non loin derrière la tienne enjoue.

\- Alors, toi aussi... tu t'es... jouer de moi. Séniorita!

\- OUI. dit-elle avec courage et satisfaction.

\- TA GUEULE! Ce n'était pas une question, putain. Lève-toi. Hurle-t-il

Elle se lève en essayant de caché ces tremblement.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux... assume ta connerie trainer.

Elle obéit et se met à rire. Tous surpris de son audasse, surtout face à lui. Sauf un, qui se met à hurler de plus belle.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire! HEIN.

\- Ta vraiment cru que quelqu'un...

Couper net par celui-ci qui l'étrangle d'une main, pour la faire taire sans la tuer bien entendu.

\- Et tu croyais pouvoir me baiser... Pétasse! Tu n'es ni la première, ni la dernière à me faire ce coup là. N'es pas les gars?

Tous réponde un ouaih générale, car vous l'aurais compris c'est le chef. Et mieux vaut pas le contrarier même quand il est calme.

Il relâche son étreinte et l'empoigne par le bras.

\- Et tu sais ce que je leur réserve à ces garces dans ton genre? Hein!

Il avance d'une démarche énergique, en ne lâchant pas sa proie.

Deux hommes près d'une table, attende l'arrivée de la belle en détresse. Pas pour la sauver, malheureusement. Le chef leur envoie la fille, ils la rattrapent malgré qu'elle se débatte avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Ils l'installent sur la table et la retienne allonger. Paniquer, elle fixe son bourreau qui sort son couteau de chasse.

\- Je leur arrache le cœur!

Dit-il violemment avant de lui planter dans la poitrine, elle hurle a s'en casser les cordes vocales avant de succomber au bras de la mort. Mais il n'en reste pas là, car c'est le genre d'individus à faire ce qu'il dit à la lettre près. Il sort son cœur encore chaud de son corps mort et le montre à ces hommes.

\- Donner la aux cochon... elle ne mérite pas le buché.

Sa colère est vite partie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il fait signe a un chien de venir et lui donne le cœur.

\- Bon chien... régale toi.

Il se place face au feu, allume son cigare qui vient de sortir de une de ces poche arrière et l'allume. Tout en contemplant les flammes. Soudain, une vibration provenant de ces poches le fit rire. IL sort son téléphone:

\- Hoyt, que me vaut se plaisir?

\- Alors vaas, j'espère qu'il te reste de la place dans tes camps d'esclaves car un bateau de croisière arrive vers ton ile.

\- Évidemment, j'ai toujours de la place pour de nouveaux clients. Quand seront il a porté d'abordage? dit-il avec l'excitation infantile

\- Du calme, dans quelques jours. Mais laisse-les venir eux même pour que l'accostage ne soit pas trop sanglant...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, des gros friquer avec leurs gorilles dresser... Ok Hoyt ok.


	2. Chapter 1: bienvenue

Deux jours plus tard sur le pack-bot, une vacancière au regard rêveur plongé dans le ciel bleue. Alors que tous les autres profitaient de la piscine, du bar et autres activité en tout genre.

Elle par contre restait sur une chaise longue à profiter de l'embrun de l'océan en écoutant de la musique. Son allure est un peu punk (sans être dans l'extrême) pantalon militaire, coupe a la garçonne (court, noir avec des reflets bleue foncé). C'est la seul femme à être couverte d'un t-shirt noir avec une tête de mort qui fume. Car les autres sont soit en bikinis, débardeurs...

Son nom Victoria Lebrac, au départ elle n'était pas emballer par ces vacances organisées par son ancienne université. Bref une réunion des anciens élèves sous les cocotiers. Pour certains c'est génial, pour d'autres c'est un calvaire. C'est le cas pour elle, non seulement elle n'est pas friquer comme eux mais elle a eu aussi un incident avec le gars le plus friquer de la classe qui n'a pas aider à sympathiser avec les autres. Mais bon passons.

\- Victoria, tu viens?

demande Eric en arrivant en courant

\- Où ça?

\- Sur l'île, tous on décider d'y aller. Certains veulent profiter de la plage et d'autres veulent chasser.

\- OK pour la chasse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine fait sortir le bateau de la cale (je précise que de nos jours les pack-bot de croisière peuvent embarquer des petits bateaux de plaisance). Tous montent à bord sauf Victoria qui prend son jet Ky, qu'elle a conçu elle-même et ces affaires de chasse. Elle est stopper par trois personnes: Isabelle une infirmière du navire et Eric le fils du capitaine accompagné de Vanessa Johns.

\- Attend, on veut accompagner. (Dit isabelle)

\- Je chasse seul, donc non!

\- Ecoute, le groupe qui est parti chasser n'a pas d'infirmière. Et même s'ils ont leurs gardes du corps...

Couper par Victoria.

\- Toi tu peux. Mais vous deux... d'ailleurs Vanessa t'es pas senser être avec Hector et Sulyvans?

\- Ben, je leur es dit que je partais avec toi. Et je veux rester avec éric.

Victoria exaspérer secoue la tête et leur montre le second jet sky. Elle fit signe a Isabelle de monter derrière elle.

\- Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me les cassez!

Ils partent en direction de l'île, plus vite que le bateau. Car celui-ci n'est pas presser.

Plus loin, sur l'île dans les rochers à côté de la plage. Vaas et ces hommes observent le pack-bot. S'apercevant de leur départ, Vaas décide de laisser les deux jets sky tranquilles pour le moment, car pour lui il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter de leur résistance. Alors que sur le petit bateau qui s'approche de la plage:

\- Ok, préparons nous a les accueillir ces touristes.

\- Et pour ceux qui sont déjà dans la jungle?

\- T'en fait pas, ils viendront à nous d'eux même. (Il se met à rire)

Un de ces hommes lui tend les jumelles:

\- Regarde, trois beautés en vue.

Vaas regarde dans la direction indiquer. Il aperçoit victoria qui prépare son arc, attache son couteau de chasse à sa ceinture et sa machette. Isabelle vérifie son matérielle médicale une dernière fois. Vanessa donne à victoria le talkie-walkie que lui a confié Hector. Et éric admire la jungle. Le regard de Vaas ne se détache pas de victoria qui semble l'intéresser.

\- On s'occupera d'eux plus tard, sa nous fera une belle partie de chasse. Bon (il sort son talkie-walkie) Accoster le pack-bot, on prend en charge le petit.

Après que le petit groupe soit partie dans la jungle. Le bateau accoste près de la plage. Tous s'installe pour bronzer, nager, danser... bref, faire la fête. Quand les gardes du corps s'aperçoivent que le pack-bot est encerclé par plusieurs bateaux armés.

\- Ici, Hector, est ce que vous me recevez? (demande Hector par son talkie-w)

Pas de réponse, tous perplexes et les VIP commence à paniquer. C'est à ce moment que les pirates sortent de la jungle en les encerclant, tuant deux gardes du corps qui ont eu la bêtise de sortir leurs armes. Les autres lèvent les mains derrière la tête, préférant faire profil bas. Les jeunes filles sont tétanisées de peur même si leurs hommes essayent de les rassurer pour leur demander de faire comme les gardes du corps.

\- Bienvenue sur mon île, amigos. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre putains de croisière car ici sa sera différents.

Il se met à rire, fait signe à ces hommes de fouiller et attacher les gardes. Certains emmené les VIP aux camps le plus proche et d'autre fouillent le bateau. Vaas s'approche d'Hector et Sulyvans:

\- Alors sa fait quoi de travailler pour ces con? Ça paye bien?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? (rétorque suly)

\- Pour moi rien, hermano, mais mon patron cherche toujours des hommes fiables. Et vous avez déjà une formation faite. Alors?

\- Plus tôt crever... (L'homme est abattu par vaas en un éclair et remet son arme dans son étui tranquillement)

\- Souhait accepté. (Explosion de rire de vaas)

Hector et suly ne savent pas comment réagir face à lui. Soudain:

\- Hector, Suly! On a un big problème! Rep de suite. (Voix basse et apeurer)

C'est le T-W de Hector. Vaas s'empresse de le prendre mais ne répond pas. Il regarde les badges:

\- Alors Hector, faut répondre!

Il le positionne face à Hector et de son autre main pointe son arme sur la tête de suly.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Plus de flèche?

Vaas souri à la dernière question et écoute.

\- C'est Vanessa, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. Il y a des pirates partout.

Vaas surpris, fait signe qu'il veut en savoir plus.

\- Quoi? Etes-vous sur? Où êtes-vous d'ailleurs?

\- Putains, tu me prends pour qui merde! Je te signale que je sais reconnaître un connard de pirate quand j'envoie un. Et j'aimerai connaître le batard qui vous a montré cette île de malheur?

La voie est plus colérique et forte. Vaas impressionné du changement de caractère. Relâche son arme et fait les cent pas pour apprécier ce moment. Surtout pour se calmer aussi.

\- Bienvenue séniorita. Comment trouvez-vous mon île? (dit-il avec un grand sourire et une voie calme et chaleureuse)

-...

\- Quoi? Vous êtes timide? A c'est vrai, où son mes bonne manières. Je me présente vaas Monténégro. Pour votre plaisir. Et vous?

\- Vanessa J... (Couper)

\- Ferme ta gueule, c'est à l'autre que je parle! (dit-il avec colère)

\- L'autre t'emmerde!

\- Eh, reste polie si tu tiens à tes potes! Hermana.

\- je n'ai aucun pote.

Vaas agacer dégaine et tire dans l'épaule de suly en laissant la communication ouverte, pour qu'elle entende. Suly hurle et se met à serrer des dents, car il voie que ça fait plaisir à vaas de le voir souffrir.

\- Oups, Sulyvans à un souci à l'épaule! Il a besoins d'une infirmière!

\- Victoria... Lebrac. (Soupire)

\- Enchanter, séniorita. Revenez sur la plage pour continuer cette conversation!

\- Votre île est magnifique et immense donc difficile de ci retrouver. Merde...

"Coups feu en chaine"

\- Putain, emmener les aux camps. On part à la chasse!

\- vaas, les explosifs du pack-bot son près et les hommes sont hors de dangers avec les marchandises.

Vaas sourit et admire le pack-bot. et appuis sur le détonateur. Une multitude d'explosions en chaine se produit, détruisant le navire et son équipage restant à son bord.


	3. Chapter 2: Premier contact

bonsoir ou bonjour, s'y vous trouver que je n'approfondis pas assez ou si vous trouver des chose incohérente dites le moi pour améliorer ma narration. désoler pour les fautes, je suis pas doué pour les trouver (lol). toutes critiques sont admissent.

bonne lecture, l'action va venir dans le prochain!

Chpt2 : Premier contact

A la chasse une des activités principales de cette ile, dont les deux premières sont le trafic de drogues et d'êtres humains. Certes Vaas adore chasser les touristes, surtout ceux qui ont l'audace de jouer volontairement avec lui. Ils sont rares. Il pensait que s'a allé être simple, car à chaque fois il y a toujours un pleurnichard parmi le groupe. Mais cette fois rien, pas un pleur, ni cri de détresse, seulement une odeur de Cannabis. Tous les pirates stop leur marche, vaas à leurs têtes vérifie si l'un d'eux fume. Quand il remarque que cela ne vient pas d'eux, il dirige automatiquement son regard au ciel et dans un élan de colère instantanée :

Vaas - FUCK ! Les plantations !

Tous cours dans la direction de la fumé noir. A leurs arrivés, un hangar immense et une parcelle sont en feu. Les survivants du carnage font tous ce qui peuvent pour éteindre les flammes. C'est avec consternation que Vaas à stopper sa course, observant se gâchis. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? pense-t-il. Soudains un de ces hommes lui fit signe d'un danger. Au moment où il se retourne un tigre bondi sur lui. Plaqué au sol par le fauve, grâce à un réflexe il maintient à l'aide de sa main gauche, empoignant le cou de celui-ci pour garder à distance les crocs. Et de l'autre il le poignard a multiple reprise au cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un de ces hommes le stop, car le fauve ou ce qu'il en reste ne bouge plus.

Vaas se relève calmement, sa fureur est passée. Pour le moment. Il s'avance vers le responsable de cette plantation (ces pas la seule de cette ile). Celui-ci est un peu nerveux face à l'arrivée de son boss.

Vaas - C'est quoi cette MERDE ? Hein, hermano !

Hurle-t-il.

Pirate - deux captifs ont été libéré par un groupe de touristes. Ils se sont réfugier dans le hangar, une femme nous a accueillis avec des flèches et puis, boum.

Répond- il en tremblant.

Vaas - Boum…Boum…Boum !

Vaas inspire et expire pour contenir sa frustration, il réfléchit, regarde l'homme et avance d'un pas pour se retrouver a quelques centimètre de son visage. Dans un réflexe, l'homme ferme les yeux pour contenir sa peur. Vaas renifle l'odeur de celui-ci.

Vaas - Dit hermano… C'était avant ou après ta dose ? Car tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'une hermana armé d'un arc a fait tout ça !Hein … est ce que l'un de vous peu me sortir une histoire plus réaliste putain ? Car je ne me vois pas dire cela au patron…

Pirate blesser - Chef, il vous dit pas tout.

Pirate - toi la…

Vaas le coupe avec un coup de genou dans les bijoux, l'homme tombe à genou se les tenant en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Vaas se tourne vers le blesser, qui avance en boitant avec un flèche dans la cuisse.

Vaas - Halo J'écoute !

Dit-il avec un sourire et un rire diabolique.

PB- elle a blessé trois d'entre nous avec son arc, par contre ce n'est pas elle qui a fait tout sauter. C'est lui. Je lui ai dit de ne pas tirer en direction du hangar, à cause des produits dangereux. Mais …

Avec agressivité vaas se jet sur le responsable et le tabasse au sol. Aucun des pirates n'osent s'interposés.

Plus loin dans la jungle, non loin d'une route. Le groupe des jeunes touristes, c'est arrêter pour souffler. Isabelle soigne Vanessa qui c'est tordu la cheville. Eric engueule les deux nouveaux qu'ils viennent de sauver car ces deux-là ont pris le risque de voler de la drogue dans le hangar et par la même occasion de les faire tuer. Et Victoria écoute les conversations des pirates émis par la radio du véhicule abandonner par les cadavres des pirates, qui ont été attaqués par un animal.

Vict- Fermez-là ! Ce qui est fait est fait, points bar !

Isa- Elle a raison, faut trouver un abri au plus vite et survivre.

Eric- Ok, mais où ? C'est remplis de pirates et de…

Couper par le talkie-walkie d'Hector :

Vaas- hermana, vous avais 30 sec pour ramener vos cul ici ! Avant que je m'énerve pour de bon !

Un silence de mort règne sur le groupe, car sa voix est mortellement calme et froide. Seul Victoria se risque a répondre.

Vict- pour être vendu ou pire encore. Non, merci connard !

Vaas- Woo, malgré les ennuis que tu me cause. Tu joues encore avec moi, hermana !

Vict- et ce n'est que le début mon chère.

Vaas- Ah tu le prends comme ça,… Très bien.

La communication se termine, par contre sur la radio pirate :

Vaas- Chère auditeur, ici votre seigneur pirates favoris, j'offre 10000 dollars à celui qui me ramène Victoria Lebrac vivante. Et pour toi, Buck, puisque tu n'as rien d'autre à foutre que d'écouter nos fréquence. Un prix spécial si tu me la ramène, deux captifs sa devrait te motiver hermano.

Buck- Oh vaas, tu sais comment m'appâter, je me mets en chasse illico. Dis-moi elle ne ta pas que taper dans l'œil…

Vaas- Va te faire foutre, bambi !

Silence radio.

Eric – Non mais tes pas bien, tu veux mourir ou quoi ? ce mec est hyper dangereux et toi t'en rajoute !

Vict – et toi tu veux quoi, te rendre ? et bien vas-y, je te retient pas.

Eric et victoria reste silencieux en se regardant comme s'ils essayaient de se calmer tout en réfléchissant. Isabelle qui a fini de s'occuper de Vanessa, va vers eux pour calmer les jeux :

Isa- bon on se calme, d'abord faut trouver un endroit sûr et où on peut voir venir les intrus non désirables. Sa vous va ?

Les deux acquiescent. Tous se mettent en route vers les hauteurs, en faisant attention au niveau de la route. Au bout de quelques heures de marche dans la forêt montante, Vanessa s'aperçoit que Victoria à disparue.


	4. Chapter 3: meeting

Chapitre 3 :

Du vert, du vert, du vert… et encore du vert. Courir dans la jungle sans se retourner, ni s'arrêter. S'éloigner le plus loin possible d'eux pour les protéger. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouve a courir seul, pour éloigner la menace qui est après elle. Pour leur donner une chance, de rester libre.

Mais voila, maintenant qu'elle se retrouve seul a courir sans savoir ou aller. Que va-t-elle faire ? l'air lui manque donc elle se stop derrière un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, mais aussi ses esprits.

Elle se met a analyser la situation : une ile inconnue qu'aucune carte n'indique, des pirates, sa tête mise a prix, elle possède un arc, ces ennemis sont mieux armés et il y a un dénommer buck qui la traque. Au secour, est la seul penser qui lui viens en premier. Mal grès la formation qu'on lui a donner elle n'est pas rambo !

Plus loin sur l'ile, dans un campement pirate. ( un bâtiment principal au centre, entourée de cabane en taule et palissade) dans la place centrale deux hommes discute en face d'une ranger d'hommes attacher et agenouiller. Derrière eux des pirates les maintenant en joue.

L'une des deux personnes se trouve être Vaas, qui s'efforce de rester calme devant l'autre homme plus âgée et décontracter.

Homme inconnu – la pêche a été bonne, a ce que j'ai pu voir jusque-là. Les captifs provenant du paquebot valle tous une somme non négligeable, donc c'est une belle prise. Y a pas a discuter, c'est sûr. Ceux sur la plage ont une valeur excellente, surtout les jeunes femmes. Et…

Il se tourne vers les prisonniers.

H I- ceux la, ferons de parfaite recrus. Si bien sur, s'il décide de nous rejoindre.

Vaas- c'est pour sa qu'ils sont encore en vie d'ailleurs. Mais ceux qui refuserons de travailler avec nous, je jouerais avec eux.

Dit il de manière sadique.

H I- tu as très bien fait, mais en ce qui concerne ceux qui ton échapper !

Vaas- justement patrons, ils ne vont pas durés longtemps en liberté. Buck est sur leur piste. Et ces deux la connaisse pas mal d'information sur l'un d'eux.

Patron (HI)- Ah oui cette fameuse femme a qui tu lui a promis une récompense sans même me contacter avant. Buck ma tout raconter, et ces pour sa que tu ma demander de ramener un de agent d'identification (je connais pas le nom exact).

Vaas- oui hoyt ! la carte d'identitée de cette femme est strange, je veux dire elle est sortie d'une école prestigieuse et pourtant elle n'est qu'une simple garagiste !

Hoyt- et alors quoi, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Mais bon on va vérifier au cas ou.

Hoyt fait signe a un homme en costume cravate qui prend la carte d'identité que lui tend vaas.

Hoyt- tes sur que c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse chez elle ?

Vaas- qu'es ce que tu veut dire ?

Hoyt- cette fille colle parfaitement à tes critères pour finir dans ton lit. Et je pense que quand tu l'aura capturé, tu voudras me l'acheter. Je te connais par cœur.

Vaas- du moment que tu a ton fric.

Vaas se met a bouder comme un enfant, hoyt le regarde sidérer. Sulyvan et Hector regarde la scène qui se déroule devant eux, se sont les seul à avoir la tête relever. Sulyvan par dans un fou rire qui surprend tout le monde. Hector reste sans voix. Hoyt et Vaas se retournent vers lui, en ricanant. Vaas s'agenouille en face de lui avec amusement dans son regard, il enfonce son pouce dans la blessure de son épaule. Lui arrachant plusieurs cries, mes son fou rire reste.

Vaas- Hoyt voici Sulyvan et hector. Deux connaissance du petit groupe qui nous a échapper.

Hoyt- alors dans ce cas ils ont des chose a te dire. Moi je m'occupe des autre pour le recrutement. Je te recontacte lorsque nous avons les info sur cette femme et si j'ai des nouvelles recrus pour toi.

Vaas se relève en se dépoussiérant.

Vaas- ok hoyt. Demain je ferais les vidéo de rançons a la crypte des pirates, et je te les renverrais au fur et a mesure comme d'habitude.

Hoyt par en direction du convois avec les prisonnier et laisse vaas avec sulyvan et hector. Vaas fait signe a quatre de ces hommes de les mener a la salle d'interrogatoire, le batiment centrale. A l'intérieur, une pièce éclairé par une lampe au plafond pas très stable. Les meubles sont une table avec deux chaises, un atelier sur le cotés avec diverse objets. Des marques sombre sur le planché et un odeur de mort dans l'air ambiant de cette pièce. Les pirates installent les deux prisonniers sur les chaises, ligotant leurs poignets et leurs chevilles. Vaas pour le moment s'occupe de l'établi avec concentration. Les pirates repartent laissant le chef avec ces jouets. Sulyvan qui a retrouver ces esprits depuis leur entrée dans cette pièce, appréhende les minutes qui vont suivre. Tout comme Hector qui est déjà entraint de se concentrer intérieurement. Vaas se retourne avec en main un scalpel et une pince. Il s'approche de sulyvan en arborant un sourire.

Vaas- puisque l'infirmière n'est pas là, je vais faire de mon mieux pour retirer cette balle. Tout dépend de ta coopération hermano.

Suly- se ne sont que des touristes, il n'y a rien a dire de plus. AAAAAAAAAH

Vaas lui plante le scalpel dans la main. Sulyvan sert les dents pour stopper ces cris. Vaas reprend le scalpel avec un visage énervé. Et montant le ton.

Vaas- ne joue pas a sa hermano ! les touristes ne réagissent pas comme elle a fait.

D'un geste vif, il plaque ses mains sur la table. Laissant ses yeux sur celle-ci, il souri :

Vaas- elle ose me répondre s'en peur, elle se débrouille avec un arc…

Hector- et alors y a des personnes qui s'ave tirer a l'arc et même avec une arme de poing.

Vaas- sur des cibles réelles je ne croit pas qu'il y est beaucoup de gens qui le pourrais en si peu de temps. Donc dit moi qui elle est ?


	5. Chapter 4: proies et chasseurs

désoler pour cette longue attente, mais inspiration a mis du temps a venir. en espérant que cela vous plaises, bonne lecture et nésite surtout pas commenter (si l'histoire est cohérente ou non, si elle n'est pas bien décrite...)

au plaisir hermanos

Chapitre : proies et chasseurs.

Après avoir repris son souffle et son calme, Victoria entend des pas derrière elle en approche. Elle met la main sur le manche de son couteau de chasse et essaye de controler sa respiration pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La personne s'arrête, non loins de l'arbre. On entend une ouverture de braguette. Victoria tourne la tête vers la direction du bruit et fut accueillis par un pénis entrain de se soulager. Elle détourne la tête en mettant la main libre a sa bouche. Puis face a elle dans les fourets , un mouvement de la flore l'interpelle.

Hélas pour l'homme qui se soulage, c'est un fauve qui lui bondi dessus. Il a juste le temps de pousser un crie de surprise avant d'être au sol et que le fauve lui mord la jugulaire.

Victoria contourne l'arbre et essaye d'aller dans le bâtiment sans attirer l'attention du prédateur. Mais deux pirates arrivent, alerté par le crie de leur ami maintenant mort. Le ayant disparue avant qu'ils arrivent, ils pensent que c'est elle l'assassin. L'un d'eux lui demande avec son arme (un ak47) de m'être les mains contre le mur et de pauser son arc au sol. Elle ne résiste pas et fait ce qui es demander. Un la tiens enjous l'autre la fouille, sentir ces mains sur elle la dégoute.

Deuxième attaque soudaine du fauve, sur celui qui avais l'arme braquer sur elle. Alors elle profite que son harceleur s'éloigne d'elle pour agir. Elle enroule son bras autour de sa gorge pour le rendre inoffensif. Ils glissent tous les deux au sol. Elle se relève, elle regarde en direction du fauve. Qui est un tigre blanc. Voyant qui l'observe, elle ne bouge pas. Ne peur de faire un geste brusque, quand au tigre, il s'avance tranquillement vers, la dépasse et continue en direction d'une cage non loin de la cabane. Et se stop devant, il tourne la tête vers victoria. Elle va vers lui et regarde dans la cage, en gardent ces mains en vue pour que le tigre ne l'agresse pas. Dans cette cage se trouve deux petit bébés tigres blanc (plus ou moins), victoria pense que le tigre veut qu'elle ouvre la cage. Elle va fouiller les gardes et fini par la trouver. Elle l'ouvre, les petit retrouve leur mère. Et sans demander leur restent, ils partent laissant victoria avec trois hommes donc deux carcasses.

Victoria se sentant soulager de leur départ, se met a fouiller la cabane. Elle y trouve des munitions en tout genre : ak47, 9mm… Sur un mur on aperçoit une carte, s'en doute la carte de l'ile. Elle la décroche, parmis les meuble elle trouve un frigo. En le fouillant, elle y trouve de la bière, des reste de repas dont on ne distingue pas le contenue. Elle prend une bière pour se rafraichir. Voyant rien d'autre d'intéressant elle sort. Se dirige vers le véhicule ranger non loin de la route, elle regarde sous le capot réflexe de mécanicienne. Voyant que le moteur n'a pas de problème majeur, elle s'installe et n'ayant pas envie de fouiller de nouveau les corps, elle décide d'utiliser la manière radicale.

Apres avoir démarrer la voiture, elle roule avec la carte sur le côté passager pour essayer de se repérer. Mais c'est difficile pour le moment, tout se ressemble. Environs trente minutes plus tard, elle voit au loin une voiture arrivant en face a vive allure. Avant elle arrive a porter, victoria prend un foulard et une casquette rouge qu'elle a trouvé dans la boite a gant. Quand les deux véhicules se croisent, le 4x4 des pirates continue sa route. Elle souffle de soulagement, mais lorsqu'elle vérifie dans le rétroviseur. Ils font demi-tour, et elle entend a la radio du véhicule.

_ qu'es-tu fait dans le secteur amigo ?

Pris de panique elle met pieds au planché. Une course poursuite débute entre les deux bolides. A la radio elle les entend demander des renforts. Qui ne tard de pas a venir en face d'elle, ni une ni deux tourne a droite a fond le volant. Tout droit dans la jungle, par chance les arbres sont assez disperser, mais le sol n'est pas fait pour accueillir des véhicules roulants. Donc son occupante est malmené a l'intérieur. Puis elle retrouve une route, elle la reprend. Dans le rétro, elle voit l'un de ces poursuivant manquer le virage au moment qu'il sort du bois et il s'aplati sur un arbre. Le deuxième gère mieux le virage.

Elle arrive sur un pont et se stop car un deux tout terrains lui bloque le passage. Pour l'accueillir les pirates pointe leurs armes dans sa direction, et parmis eux, elle aperçois un qui se démarque : crête iroquois et cicatrice. Derrière elle, la dernière voiture se positionne de sorte qu'elle n'a aucune échappatoire.

Vaas- Hermana si j'étais toi j'en resterai la. Rend toi gentiment, pour qu'on est plein de plaisir.

Il lui lance un regard suggestive. Une colère soudaine éclate d'elle :

Victoria- fuck you connard !

Elle démarre a vive allure pas vers eux mais vers le vide, vaas surpris suis sa chute depuis le rebord du pont.

Avant que la voiture ne touche l'eau, victoria saute hors de la voiture. SHPLACH !

Vaas se tourne vers ces hommes :

Vaas- rester pas planter la bande de con ! descendez et ramener la.

Il fronce les sourcils en regardant vers la rive, il l'aperçoit ramper au sol essouffler. Elle a survécu, dans un sens sa le rassure mais elle lui échappe encore. Et ça sa l'énerve. Hector et Suly ne lui ont pas mentis, elle a de la ressource et une chance folle.

Sur la rive, victoria se relève et fonce dans la jungle avant que les pirates arrivent. Cette fois la jungle est plus dense, même avec sa machette elle a du mal a avancer. Elle ne voit rien devant elle juste des branche et des feuilles. Puis enfin une clairière, elle regarde tout autour sans voir personne, elle cours a vive allure…

Victoria- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Elle c'est pris le pieds dans un piège a loup, qui a put le mettre.

Inconnu- mais qui avons-nous la ? ne serais pas le nouveau jouer de vaas.

La devant elle apparaît un homme barbue, avec short et veste hawaïenne et un tatouage de cerf ou est inscrit buck. Sans s'y attendre il lui décoche une droite et c'est le noir total.


	6. Chapter 5: rencontre avec le roi

NA: désoler de cette longue période sans chapitre, je vais essayer de me rattraper à l'avenir. voici un chapitre qui dévoile certain mystère autour de victoria. et enfin le face à face.

en espèrent, que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre 5 : entretient avec le roi

La nuit tombais sur les îles roocks, la beauté verdoyante se transforme en une sombre et humide jungle terrifiante. Pendant que les créatures dorment dans leurs nids, cavernes… d'autres prédateurs se mettent en chasses.

Loin à l'Est de l'île principale, un ilot isolé rompe le silence de la nuit. C'est sur cet ilot que les pirates ont installé leur bastion. Et ce soir, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs, il y a une fête. Dans laquelle on y trouve toujours : musique à fond les baffes, bimbo aux barres fixes ou sur les genoux des pirates ivres, alcools, drogues,…

Quant au seigneur pirate qui est confortablement installer sur un vieux canapé sal avec un cigare entre les dents et une bière dans une main. Son autre main est occupée à caresser la tête d'une prostituée qui est à genoux entre ces jambes, entrain de lui prodiguer une pipe. Mal grès cela, Vaas garde son regard dans une direction situer près de son hangar : une cage entouré de deux cages remplis chacune d'un fauve (d'un côté un tigre et de l'autre une panthère). Et dans la cage du milieu n'est autre que victoria, attacher les bras en croix et les cheville ensemble. Elle semble sur le point de se réveiller.

Voyant cela Vaas fait signe à la putain d'accélérer son action. Ce qu'elle fait illico connaissant la patience de cet homme. Après une dizaine de mouvement de pompe buccal Vaas se libère dans sa bouche avec un râle bestiale contenue.

Vaas : Ta mère ta jamais dit « de bien nettoyer après ton passage » ?

Aussitôt elle s'applique à enlever sa semence encore présente. Après cela, il zip sa fermeture et la pousse négligemment sur le côté pour partir, la laissant pour un autre pirate qui était à côté de lui.

Music forte, des rires, des cris, de fortes odeurs mélanger (sang, fumées diverse, urines, vomis…). Voilà ce qui vient aux sens de Victoria, puis elle se souvient de la dernière image avant de perdre connaissance : un homme qui l'assomme.

Dans un sur saut elle ouvre les yeux, sa vision est flous, mais elle peut sentir les cordes qui la retienne. Puis peu à peu sa vision s'éclairci : des femmes faisant de la pole-dance, des pirates ivres,… soudain elle entend des grondements autour d'elle. Réalisant que deux fauves se situant de chaque côtés de sa cage, elle est gelée sur place se demandant « que vont-ils lui faire ? ». Puis elle s'aperçoit en face d'elle, le pirate balafré qu'elle à vue sur le pont, venir vers elle avec une démarche sur, un regard amuser et un sourire qui la fit frémir. Car elle sait que c'est lui Vaas et elle imagine toutes les tortures qui va lui infligés ou pire.

Arrivé a sa cage Vaas s'accroupis, prend une bouffé de son cigare et expire vers elle.

Vaas : tes cigares son nul, je préfère les miens ils ont plus de saveurs. Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est les seuls que tu peux t'offrir.

Victoria ne s'est pas comment le prendre où même réagir. Il est là face à elle entrain de lui paler de cigare, alors qu'aujourd'hui : elle l'envoie balader, le fait courir à travers son île, lui enlève deux captifs et fou la merde sur son île. Bref, il devrais lui crier dessus la frapper voir même la tuer.

Vaas : Hector ma beaucoup parler de toi, hermana.

Victoria : Que leur avez-vous fait ?

Vaas : Tu me vous vois maintenant, hermana ? (rire) Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, mais plutôt de toi, hermana. Car maintenant tu es à moi.

A ces mots elle se raidit et détourne le regard. La peur s'intensifie en elle. Vaas entre dans la cage, s'approche plus et lui tient gentiment la mâchoire en la faisant regarder dans sa direction. Leurs regard se croisent, elle résiste pour ne pas le regarder mais peine perdu.

Vaas : Non, non, non… n'est crainte. J'ai une offre à te faire.

Victoria est perdu, plus de questions entre dans sa tête. Voyant son regard perdu, Vaas continue.

Vaas : Je te donne la chance de rester sur mon île. Tu devras obéir, travailler… pour moi. En échange, tu pourras te venger de ceux qui ton fait souffrir cette fameuse nuit.

Victoria : qu…QUOI ? COM…

Vaas : hector ma tout dit et le dossier que ma transmis le patron avait quelques points intéressant.

Comment a-t-il osé la trahir ? Lui qui la former, et Suly là t'il trahi lui aussi ?

Vaas : Je vais te laissez du temps pour réfléchir, j'ai tout mon temps et je manque de rien moi.

Il agit un flacon devant elle, qu'elle reconnut, ce qui terrifie de plus belle. Même cela il sait, alors que personne ne détient cette info sur elle.

Voyant sa terreur, il sourit de joie.

Vaas : profite de la fraicheur de la nuit car demain il fera une chaleur d'enfer surtout sans eau et nourriture fraiche. On verra combien de temps tu vas tenir chicas.

Le reste de la nuit c'est écouler doucement pour elle, sa blessure causer par le piège à loup ces réveiller avec ces tentatives pour ce détacher. Le matin elle à vue le camp se réveiller, certain pirates sont parties d'autres revenues. S'en doute que c'était pour les relèvent. Avant de quitter le camp, Vaas lui a dit bonjour de loin avec un grand sourire.

L'après-midi était un calver infernal, chaleur et faim, ainsi que perte de sang. Mais le pire était qu'elle avait besoin de son sérum, à cause de cette fameuse soirée elle ne peut vivre sans celui-ci. Les tortures que ces ravisseurs lui ont infligé, c'est incruster en elle pour toujours car son systèmes nerveux à tellement subit que s'en ce sérum son corps ne serai que pure douleur non-stop. Et en ce moment les effets de celui-ci s'amenuisent. Elle ne va pas durer longtemps à ce rythme.

Le soir venu, Vaas rentre au bastion avec bon humeur. Sa journée ces bien passée, les vidéo de rançons avance bien, les ventes également… et il sent que se soir va être meilleur.

Il avance vers l'entrer de son bâtiment et se stop devant son invitée qui est couverte de sueurs et tremblante à souhait.

Vaas : Hermana, C'est moi. Comment c'est passer ta journée tes voisins son gentil ?

Victoria : Sé…rum…s'il…vous…plais…

Vaas : ajoute Maître et j'y réfléchirai.

Il lui caresse la joue tendrement, elle grimace de douleur pure. Et il sent que sa peau est en feu. (et ce n'est pas dû au soleil)

Vaas : Hé, hermana. Ecoute bien, accepte de me servir et je te promets que personne ne te touchera mis à part moi. Je sais que tu veux voir ces enculés souffrir, laisse-moi t'offrir cette vengeance.

Elle le regarde avec crainte et doutes.

Vaas : Fais-moi confiance, je vais bien prendre soin de toi. Chicas.

Victoria : vous ne me… vendrai pas à eux ?

Il lui tient la tête avec ces deux mains.

Vaas : Quand j'achète quelques chose, ce n'est pas pour le revendre ensuite. TU ES A MOI !

Il la détache de la cage, ces bras tombent comme de la gelée. Vaas soutient son corps contre la cage part les épaules. Un crie échappe de ces lèvres gercées.

Vaas se penche à son oreille : alors, chicas ? veux tu que je prenne soin de toi ?

Victoria qui ne peut plus tenir la douleur : Oui… Maître…

Sans perdre une minute, Vaas lui enchaine les mains (face à lui) et la porte jusqu'à sa pièce à jouets. Il a gagné, ce dit Victoria.

NA: n'oublier pas les critiques constructives et les appréciations merci.


	7. note

bonjour lecteurs(trices),

je m'excuse de cette attente, vers la fin de semaine vous aurez le chapitre. j'ai mis du temps a être inspirer et a d'écrire les scènes.

et je profite de cette note pour vous demander votre avis et vos questions. s'il y a des incohérences dans le récit...

merci d'avance


	8. chapitre 6: la pièce à jouets

Chapitre 7 : La pièce a jouets

C'est avec bonheur que le seigneur pirate avance vers son bâtiment rouge et demande à un de ces hommes de lui ouvrir la porte puisqu'il a les mains occuper. Avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, le pirate allume la lumière pour son chef et les laisses seul. Si on peut dire, puisque dans cette salle il y a plusieurs être humain enchaîner de différentes manière et dans un état déplorable. Certes ils sont en vie mais très mal en points, en face de la porte d'entrer il y a trois personnes enchaîner par les poigner, deux sont des hommes dont on a supprimé l'appendice masculin de façon barbare vue la cicatrisation et une femme à laquelle on a procédez à une opération des deux seins certes ils sont la mais ils manquent de rembourrage.

A gauche de la porte se trouve des étagères et un établi rempli de matériel de torture en tout genre. Certaines propres, d'autres rouiller et plein de sang. A droite deux cages, chacune contenant un occupant. Un adolescent de style gothique et une jeune fille apeurée. A leur arriver tous se son mis à gémir, pleurer et trembler sur place.

Si Victoria était dans la capacité de bouger ne serais qu'un membre aurai eu la même réaction face à cette horreur, non seulement la vue était insupportable mais l'odeur était pire. On sentait la mort, la chair en décomposition… a cette instant elle imagina qui allais la torturer, jouer avec son corps…

Il se dirige au centre, plus précisément vers deux tables de tortue dont une déjà occuper par un homme costaux et tatoué qui ressemble à un hotoctone. Vivant mais inconscient.

Vaas l'allonge sur la table disponible avec soins, ce qui surprend celle-ci. Il s'éloigne et qui la salle par une petite porte situer dans le coin entre l'établi et le mur de chaine. La laissant seul avec ces jouets pendant un moment, ce qui angoisse tout le monde. Il revient avec une trousse de secours et un coffret, les pausant sur l'établi. Il retourne près d'elle.

Vaas : voyons cette cheville.

Il enlève le bandage, ce qui fait serrer les dents a celle-ci.

Vaas, d'une voie sérieuse : ce n'est pas jolie, mais sa peu guérir facilement avec ce que j'ai en stock. Tout d'abord il faut que je te donne ton sérum sinon tu vas déguster. Alors dit moi où sont les autres ?

Victoria regarde la seringue que place devant ces yeux, pour qu'elle puisse constater que ces bien son sérum. Puis elle le regarde dans les yeux, enfin du mieux qu'elle peut.

Victoria : je… l'ignore, je… leur est… fausser… compagnie.

Il lui injecte le produit, elle retient un crie. La brulure est intense mais elle sent que le produit agis doucement mais dans une heure son corps retournera à la normal. Vaas positionne sa tête au-dessus d'elle a quelques centimètre, si près qu'elle peut sentir son odeur sueur mélangé au cigare. Etrangement sa lui donne envie d'en fumer un.

Vaas : écoute hermana, je vais te montrer une carte de mon île. Tu m'indique où mes hommes ton débusquer et tu vas me montrer vers où ils sont parties. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me dire.

Il l'aide à se tenir assis. Et déplies la carte sur ces genoux. Elle lui décrit le chemin qu'elle a parcouru avant de rencontrer ces hommes. Après ces explications, Vaas replis la carte et la range dans une de ces poches arrière et dans un grand sourire annonce :

Vaas : ok, tu as gagné.

Il se retourne pour aller chercher la trousse de secours. Puis lui demande de s'allonger sur le dos comme avant. Ce qu'elle fait pour le garder dans sa bonne humeur. Il se place devant sa cheville blaiser et prend son couteau de chasse. Elle n'ose plus bouger un muscle, elle a pourtant coopérer ?

Vaas : faut que je découpe se pantalon qui me gêne.

Comme si c'était logique pour lui, pourquoi prendre un ciseau alors qu'on a un couteau. Il le découpe du coté intérieure du pantalon jusqu'au genou. En même temps il s'aperçoit qu'elle essaye de se calmer. Au bon sang, que c'est dure pour lui de se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et de la prendre sure cette table… merde sa présence lui fait un effet de fou.

Après avoir bien dégagé la cheville voir même tout le mollet. Il lui applique les soins, au moment de nettoyer la plaie, elle se redresse pour lui déplacer la main. Il réagit de suite avec son autre main libre et la pousse contre la table. Peur de sa réaction stupide, faut l'avouer quand, être en face d'un tueur de sang froid qui s'efforce d'être aux petits soins à votre égard. Faut vraiment avoir une case en moins pour agir ainsi.

Vaas : chut…chut… cherida, reste tranquille ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Il lui caresse le visage avec tendresse, dont elle en conclut que se soir il ne veut pas jouer avec elle. Il finit ces soins et range la trousse.

Victoria : où est sully ?

Vaas : t'inquiète pas il est vivant. (Se retourne en allumant un cigare cubain, en posant les fesses contre l'établie) et c'est le seul à ne pas t'avoir trahis.

Victoria : pourrai-je le voir ?

Cigare entre les dents, il fonce vers elle et hausse la voie.

Vaas : n'oublie pas à qui tu causes perra !

Elle comprit de suite qu'elle poser trop de question alors que c'est son maître à présent. Pour répondre à sa question elle fait un signe de tête.

Son humeur change encore, un peu, il est moins énerver mais sa voie est calme.

Vaas : on verra sa plu tard hermana, ok ?

Vict , signe de tête : oui, maître.

Il sourit doucement, l'aide à s'assoir sur le côté de la table. Avec mal et faiblesse, elle y arrive.

Vaas : peut tu marcher ? (signe de tête) suis moi, je ne vais pas te débarbouiller devant ces eunuques.

Il l'aide à se tenir debout, et lui fait signe de le suivre en tenant ces menottes. (Elle est toujours enchaîner)

Ils passent la petite porte qui mène à ces appartements, relier par un escalier. En haut de celui-ci, un autre porte qui donne à un salon très bien rangé(le sol est jonché de déchets en tout genre). Ils le traverse et entre dans une chambre aussi bien rangé que la pièce précédente, mise apparts que les déchets sont remplacer par des vêtements. Puis il continu a l'amener dans la salle de bain. Bizarrement propre. Sérieusement, tout est nul sauf la salle de bain. WHAT ?

Il la pousse devant lui et lui enlève ces fer.

Vaas : enlève tes fringues.

Vic, choqué : quoi ?

Vaas : tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements, si sa peut te rassurer. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus promis.

Malgrès ces tremblements incontrôlable, elle obéit en ajoutant un « oui, maître » qui fait plaisir à celui-ci.

Vaas : allez sous la douche maintenant.

Pendant qu'elle se place sous la douche, il jette ces fringues dans la chambre. La douche allumé, il la lave lui-même. Elle rougit et protège tant bien que mal ces partis intimes. Ce qui amuse Vaas. Les produits qui lui appliquent sont des produits de luxes, ils ont dû appartenir à un vacancier riche.

Après un champoing parfumé à la vanille, il la sèche. Puis il la ramène dans sa chambre et la pousse sur le lit.

Vaas : tu vas dormir la, avec moi. (il lui remet les fer aux poignets et attache la cheville non blaiser au pied du lit) si tu coopère bien, je te permettrai plus de liberté.

Il repart dans la salle de bain sans fermé la porte puisqu'il n'y en pas.


	9. Chapter 7: flash-back, la réconpense

bonjour/bonsoir à tous, je souhaite préciser une chose. Je ne décris pas trop les personnages pour que vous puisiez vous même imaginer les personnages selon vos critères.

sur ce bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre 7 : flash-back, la récompense.

Petit retour en arrière, vous vous demandez tous ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où Buck à capturé Victoria et son réveil tard le soir. Et bien voici la réponse :

Les pirates qui étaient sur ces traces, grâce aux indices qu'elle laissa au sol, se retrouvent nez à nez avec Buck tenant sur son épaule une proie inconsciente. Il les regarde avec fierté et domination.

Buck : Mener moi à Vaas, on a une transaction à faire. (Petit rire)

Il tapote le cul de celle-ci. Sans plus attendre, ils le mènent à leur boss.

A l'entrée du pont, où les deux véhicules sont encore en position depuis le blocus. Vaas est contre un capot entrain de ruminé contre tout le monde : ces hommes d'être inutile et elle pour le mettre dans cette état.

A l'arrivée de ces hommes, il avance vers eux, arme à la main car s'ils reviennent bredouilles il y aura un mort. Mais lorsque Buck apparait avec elle sur son épaule, il se stop range son arme et applaudi avec un sourire étincelant.

Vaas : Tes toujours un putain de chasseur Bambi.

Buck : Cette proie est facile à pister, surtout quand on voie sa façon de conduire.

Vaas, rie : Allez hop, hermanos ! Tous dans les jeeps, je suis sûr que tu as hâte d'avoir tes gains.

Les pirates se ruent sur les jeeps, sauf Vaas et Buck qui prennent leur temps. Buck pause sa prise à l'arrière de la jeep la plus proche. Vaas monte avec elle, pour l'attacher et la fouiller (pendant le trajet). Buck est installé dans le siège à l'avant. Pendant la fouille, Vaas s'aperçoit que sous son t-shirt (sur le dos) elle à des cicatrices de coup de fouet non récent. Il récupère également des cigares pas chers, qu'il met dans ces poches. Puis il regarde son visage endormi, de sa main il enlève les cheveux de son visage pour mieux la contempler. Il ne regrette pas de l'avoir payer.

Ils arrivent à un camp à l'Est de l'ile, sur la plage non loin du camp principale qui est sur un ilot. A l'arrêt des véhicules, Vaas saute de l'arrière, Buck descend à sa suite.

Vaas : Mettez la dans le bateau et amener ces deux amis.

Pendant que les pirates s'exécutent, Vaas conduit Buck aux cages présente dans le camp, aux abords du centre. Mais quand Buck voie t'arriver Hector et Sully. Il pointe un doigt en direction de Sully, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Vaas pour l'interpeler.

Buck : celui-ci.

Vaas : j'croyais que c'était les jeunes hommes ton type ?

Buck : c'est un ami de longue date, il restera avec moi sur l'ile.

Vaas : Tes potes avec un bodygarde ? Hoyt est au courant de sa ?

Buck, soupire : Je ne travaillai pas pour Hoyt à cette époque. Et puis on ne parlai jamais de boulot car on se voyait rarement.

Vaas, crie : Hermanos ! Amener Sully ici.

A leur approche, Buck aperçoit plus nettement l'état de son ami : du sang au niveau de l'épaule, à la main, visage abimé par des coups…

Il se tourne vers Vaas avec un visage furieux :

Buck : Tu m'explique pour son état !

Vaas lève les mains pour le calmer :

Vaas : Eh, calme Bambi. J'ignorai que c'était ton potes.

Sully qui reconnut Buck : Bucky ? Qu'est ce tu fou avec ces pirates ?

Vaas explose de rire à ce surnom qui agace Buck, il va entendre parler dans les jours qui viennent.

Buck : J'ai le même patron. Et tu vas rester avec moi, voir même travailler sur l'ile.

Vaas : Surtout que je vais engager une de tes connaissances que Bucky ma ramener. Donc sa serai cool que tu sois la pour veiller sur elle en mon absence. (Esquive une main de Buck)

Au moment où Sully s'apprêtait à répondre, Hector se défait de ces liens et désarçonne les deux pirates qui le tenaient. Puis s'empare d'une arme de poings, Vaas se dirige sur lui a vive allure qui surprend Sully. Quand Hector s'apprête à pointer l'arme vers le petit groupe où se trouve Sully. Vaas bloque son poigné de sa main gauche et lui met un coup de boule (Une Zidane quoi) et pour finir un coup de genou dans l'estomac, Hector tombe KO.

Vaas, regarde vers Sully : Il est moins résistant que toi.

Sully : quel poste me proposez-vous ?

Buck : On verra cela plus tard, car tu dois te remettre de tes blessures.

Buck le délit de ces liens.

Sully : Promettez-moi que je pourrai jouer avec lui. (Pointant Hector)

Vaas : Oh tu es rancunier, j'aime ça. Bon tu en choisis un deuxième, Bucky.

Buck : T'en as pas d'autres en stock. Car les rebus ces pas du tout mon type.

Vaas : J'aurai essayé.

Vaas tire sur tous les rebus des cages, puis demande aux hommes du camp de rangers se foutoire.

Ils embarquent sur le bateau à moteur. Sully s'empresse de se mettre près de Victoria qui est adossé contre une caisse, toujours attaché. (Mains et pieds) vaas les regards pendant tout le trajet. Buck en profite pour le mettre au courant de ces activités.

Au quai de l'îlot, les pirates décharges les caisses. Vaas porte Victoria comme une mariée, suivi de Sully et Buck qui s'entendent toujours mal grès les circonstances de leur retrouvaille. Ils passent les grandes portes rouges du camp principal. Vaas s'arrête au centre et demande à deux pirates :

Vaas : Eh, hermanos enfermer la dans la cage du milieu. Les deux fauves auront de la compagnie et sa la dissuadera de faire des conneries.

Les pirates la prennent des bras de leur boss qui les menace de son regard de tueur. (En langage de Vaas ça veut dire : si vous faite autre chose, vous êtes morts)

Puis il fait signe à ceux qui trainent Hector de le mettre dans la cabane situé à côté de la tour délabré. C'est là qu'il crée ces chefs d'œuvres.

Après avoir donné les directives à ces hommes, il mène Buck et son ami vers les captifs malle. Pendant que Buck regarde les différentes cages à la recherche d'une proie. Vaas papote avec Sully, qui mal grès le fait qu'il a été torturé par lui, ne se déplais pas de discuter avec lui.

Vaas : Dit Sully, une fois que bucky aura choisis son jouet. Je t'invite à ma séance d'art.

Sully : je crois que se serai mieux que j'aie un rendez-vous avec le doc.

Vaas : Non, t'inquiète on te soignera pendant que je ferai de l'art sur Hector.

Sully : Alors la d'accord. Ce traitre qui ne pense qu'a son cul va avoir ce qu'il mérite.

Vaas : tu penses que cela ferai plaisir à Victoria ?

Sully : j'en sais rien, faudrait que je lui explique ce qui c'est passer lors de l'interrogatoire.

Buck : Trouver, Vaas.

Ils regardent en direction de Buck qui est accroupi et enlace un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année tremblant a son contact. Vaas ouvre la cage, va le détacher et le sort. Aussitôt Buck empoigne le bras du garçon de façon possessif. Vaas sort à son tour.

Vaas : Et toi, Sully, qui te branche ? Garçons ou filles ?

Sully : Garçons de mon âge.

Vaas fait signe à Carlos de les suivre en prenant une trousse.

A l'intérieur de la cabane, il y a une chaise occupé par un Hector toujours inconscient et attacher aux bras de la chaise et aux pieds. Dans le fond, il y a deux tables cotes à cotes : une garnie de fourniture morbide et l'autre propre.

Carlos emmène Sully dans le fond pour le soigner. Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier, il s'assoit dessus et enlève sa chemise qui n'est plus blanche. Buck s'installe avec son animal de compagnie à ces pieds. Il lui caresse la tête et remarque qu'il porte une étiquette de serveur du nom de Sam. Il va bien s'entendre avec lui.

Quand as Vaas, il se tient face à Hector dans une profonde réflexion.

Pendant que Carlos lui nettoie les plaies, Sully le regarde sur toutes les coutures : peau bronzé en sueur, bien musclé comme il les aime, un regard sombre qui le dévore des yeux… Merde, il la prit sur le fait. Carlos se penche doucement à son oreille.

Carlos : Regarde-moi encore comme ça et je te prends de suite.

Un frisson le parcourt dans la colonne vertébrale. Carlos se félicite intérieurement de cette éffet et continue ces soins. Sully tourne son regard en direction de Vaas pour voir son art.

Vaas : Euréka, trouvé.

Comme un enfant qui cherche son jouet, Vaas se dirige à la table garnie d'objet et prend du fil et une aiguille. Il retourne devant Hector et lui cout les lèvres.

Vaas : Voilà, en attendant que la belle au bois dormant se réveille. A tu des idées ? je me réserve les parties intimes que je ferai devant ma hermana.

Sully : Euh, je suis plutôt novice…

Vaas : Que pense tu de lui arracher les ongles un par un, lui rasé le crâne pour graver un mot qui lui convient, lui brûler les pieds… vas-y balance quelque chose, hermano, ne soit pas timide devant Carlos.

Sully : il a des piercings sur les têtons.

Tous les regards surpris, sauf Sam qui se cache derrière les jambes de Buck.

Sully : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Dans les vestiaires je lui ai fait la remarque en les voyants.

Vaas et Buck rient à gorge déployé.

Vaas : Tu penses à ce que je pense Bambi.

Buck : Encore un qui aime les sensations.

Vaas, exciter : Quoi d'autre, quoi d'autre ?

Sully : Il est très poilu.

Vaas s'empresse de déchirer ces vêtements aidé de son couteau. Putain, y a de quoi faire. Dans les bagages des femmes y a pleins de cires à épilé qui ne sert à rien. Bon si, pour sa hermana mais il y en a largement assez.

Vaas : je sens qu'on va bien se marré les gars.


	10. Chapter 8: la surpise

Chapitre 8 : la surprise ?

Pendant que Vaas est dans la salle de bain, victoria assise au milieu du lit, entend des bruits de pas venant du salon. Avec appréhension elle se tourne en direction des bruits, en maintenant ces genoux contre son corps pour se protéger. A l'embrasure de la porte, elle aperçoit un plateau repas puis une jeune fille en soubrette. Au niveau du col on peut voir sur sa poitrine les initiales « VM » graver de manière brutale. Victoria en déduit que c'est l'esclave de Vaas. Celle-ci pose le plateau sur le lit et part chercher quelque chose dans le salon. Elle revient avec une couverture.

Du côté de la salle de bain, elles entendent la douche. Par réflexe, Victoria se retourne et est accueillie par le dos nu de Vaas sous le jet d'eau. Elle détourne le regard, enfin à moitié. Elle ne garde qu'un œil sur ce corps bien bâti, avec des fesses… Oh godness. Une envie de les pincer lui traverse l'esprit. Et au moment il se retourne, le rouge lui monte aux joues. Elle dirige son œil vers son visage, pour voir s'il a repérer son voyeurisme. Mais heureusement que non, il est occupé à enlever son gèle de sa crête. Elle en profite pour regarder son torse, mais elle est tirée de son étude par une main posée sur son épaule. La jeune fille lui tend la couverture, timidement et s'à genoux près du lit. Tête incliné vers le bas. Après avoir mis la couverture sur elle, Victoria rapproche le plateau et s'empresse de boire directement au pichet. Une fois sa soif étanchée, elle se force à entamer une purée étrange. Mal grès son apparence suspecte, ce n'est pas si mauvais et puis quand ta faim… le goût fait penser à un mélange de plusieurs légumes et de viandes différentes. Peut-être un mélange de tous les restes de la semaine.

Pendant ce temps, Vaas l'observe entrains de finir de manger. Bon sang, elle le rend nerveux. Et c'est pas du tout son genre d'être nerveux face à une femme, en général c'est plutôt l'inverse. Mais là c'est différent car il veut faire les choses bien. Il cogite pour lui annoncer une surprise en lui montrant une vidéo de présentation faite avec Sully, sans qu'elle l'interprète mal. Quel pleure, crie, le trait de tous les noms, tente de fuir… pour une fois il voudrait qu'au moins une femme l'accepte tel qu'il est. Certes il aime tuer, torturer, jouer avec les êtres humains comme on joue avec les animaux, fumer, se droguer,… mais il n'a jamais drogué une femme pour qu'elle couche avec lui. Avec ces anciennes copines, sa a été merdique. La toute première à durée une semaine, elle n'arrêter pas de pleurer et de le regarder avec dégout. Alors il lui à couper la tête. La suivant était belle, pas trop bête mais ennuyante à mourir, d'ailleurs elle est morte au bout de 3 jours. Une balle dans le crâne. Puis la rockeuse, enfin elle avait le look, qui essayait de s'enfuir. A la seconde tentative, il la donner en chasse pour ces chiens. Il a essayé avec une gothique, certes sa a bien marcher pendant un temps mais elle n'avait pas assez de joie de vivre. (Sourire, chaleureuse…) le pire sa a été la jeune militaire qui dès le premier soir, à tenter de le tuer avec arme de poing. Et la dernière en date, elle a simulé ces sentiments. Il y en a encore d'autres, de quoi en faire un bouquin même.

Après la douche, il se dirige nu direction le lavabo. Arrange ces cheveux à l'aide de son gèle et se brosse les dents (il a déjà mangé). Avant de sortir, il prend une serviette et se frotte tout en avancent dans la chambre. Il s'aperçoit qu'elle le regarde avec crainte, mais aussi avec une certaine timidité. Après s'être séché, Vaas lâche négligemment la serviette au sol. Et se dirige vers l'armoire cotée victoria, qui à ce moment détourne le regard à l'approche de celui-ci. Il n'y prête pas attention, ouvre l'armoire et en sort une petite nuisette rouge. La jeune fille s'empresse de prendre la serviette et par ramasser les vêtements dans la salle de bain. Et elle part de la maison du seigneur pirate.

Il donne le vêtement à Vitoria :

Vaas : tu seras plus à l'aise avec ça.

Sans le regarder, elle tend le bras et prend le tissu. Avec un visage neutre Vaas part dans le salon. Elle en profite pour enfiler le vêtement, et c'est là qu'elle réalise ce que c'est. Directe elle se met sous la couverture ne laissant que sa tête sorti. Quand Vaas reviens, il ne prête pas attention à elle. Il va directement devant la télé et s'accroupie pour faire ces branchements de caméra sur la télé. Un téléviseur grand format écran plat. Aller savoir où il la eu. Oh, et elle découvre qu'il à enfiler un caleçon.

Vaas : bon prête pour un film, réaliser par moi et avec pour coéquipier un de tes potes.

Dit-il en se levant et se retournant vers elle avec un enthousiasme non dissimuler.

Vaas : non mais sérieux là, hermana ! Je te passe une tenue pour que tu sois plus à l'aise dans le lit et voilà comment tu réagis ?

Victoria : le tour de poitrine est trop large.

Dit-elle en rougissant. Comprenant sa gêne, il lui sourit gentiment. Il va s'assoir dans le lit confortablement, passe un bras derrière sa nuque pour la garder prêt de lui et tant l'autre bras vers la télé pour l'allumer.

Dans l'écran on aperçoit Hector attacher sur une chaise (mains sur les accoudoirs et pieds aux pieds de la chaise), la bouche cousu. Et sur le point de se réveiller, par surprise Victoria se redresse. Vaas resserre son en prise pour la calmer et en lui chuchotant de se détendre. Soudain le visage de Vaas apparait, le sourire aux lèvres :

Vaas : bonsoir et bienvenue dans notre show spécialement réservé à ma nouvelle amie Victoria. Et mon coéquipier qui est novice en ce domaine, voici Sully. Explique lui ce qu'on va faire à ce chère Hector.

Il laisse place à Sully dans un mouvement théâtral, celui-ci apparait timide et fait un signe de mains pour saluer. Elle s'avance vers la télé (elle ne bouge pas de sa place, elle déplace sa tête en avant) intéresser de savoir ce qu'il va dire pour sa défense car elle ignore toujours ce qui c'est passer durant l'interrogatoire. Vaas garde toujours un œil sur ces réactions, s'emble apprécier de son intérêt pour son show.

Sully : bonsoir Vic, tu te demandes pourquoi je ne suis pas attacher alors que Hector oui ? Et bien je te le dirais demain quand on se verra, tout ce que tu dois s'avoir pour le moment c'est que ce connard ta balancer pour éviter d'être torturer par Vaas ici présent. Alors que moi j'ai subi ces torture s'en broncher, mais je ne garde aucune rancune en vers lui. Juste contre ce pisseux !

Il se tourne vers Hector en le pointant du doigt. Qui se réveil avec horreur car il a affreusement mal aux lèvres et quand il veut les ouvrir, non seulement c'est impossible mais il découvre qu'elles sont cousu entre-elle. Les larmes lui viennent facilement, ces hurlements sont étouffer. Mais le pire c'est qu'il voit face à lui un psychopathe et son collègue et ami.

Vaas : ah, nôtre belle aux bois dormant est enfin debout.

Sully : un peu costaux et poilu ta princesse.

Vaas : putain ta raison, mais on va arranger ça !

Vaas sort du champ de vision de la caméra, une music classique se fait entendre dans la pièce et Vaas se met à siffloter. Sully se place devant la caméra et parle pour son amie.

Sully : écoute, n'est aucune pitié pour cette enflure. Je le croyais mon pote, mais il ne pense qu'a sa gueule. Non seulement il ta trahi en racontant toute ton histoire à ce mec, mais aussi qu'il…

Il s'éloigne, elle voit clairement que Sully est de plus en plus remonter.

Sully : je préfère le laisser t'expliquer sa, car je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir de le tuer.

Elle regarde Vaas dans les yeux, pour avoir une réponse. Il lui fait comprendre que ce sera pour plus tard. Dans la vidéo Vaas est de retour avec une petite marmite en fonte remplis de cire chaude (il n'y a pas de micro-onde, ni de four ou cuisinière donc tout est chauffer au feu de bois). Il la pose en face d'Hector et donne des bandes à Sully. Puis il prend la louche qui est déjà dans la marmite. Comme un enfant, il touille et joue avec le liquide devant les yeux terrorisé d'Hector. (Il monte la louche haute et déverse le liquide encore fumant dans la marmite)

Puis rapidement sans prévenir, il déverse la première dose sur la jambe gauche. Par la suite Sully applique les bandes au fur et à mesure que Vaas dépose la cire bouillante sur lui. Quand a Hector, il hurle à chaque versement de cire sur son corps.

Après diverses applications : jambes, avant-bras, torse. Vaas montre les tétons :

Vaas : pendant que sa agit, on peut lui retirer les piercings ?

Sully : avec une pince si t'en a une.

Vaas : fait comme chez toi hermano.

Sully par regarder les pinces sur la table à instruments de tortures, Vaas libère la bouche d'Hector avec un ciseau. Celui-ci s'emble soulager tout en souffrant encore de la torture précédente.

Sully réapparaît surpris de l'attitude de Vaas qui lui répond qu'il ne veut pas qu'il perde de nouveau connaissance en s'arrachant lèvre quand ils vont commencer le véritable jeu. Hector gémissait et n'arrêter par de supplier en demandant a Sully pardon. Ce dernier s'énerve de plus belle, il lui tire les cheveux en arrière. Avec un grand sourire, et un clin d'œil vers la caméra, il pince un piercing et tir sec. Un hurlement de pure douleur sort de la bouche d'Hector, il gesticule dans la chaise de façon incontrôlable. Vaas se moque de lui, Sully reste concentrer et s'occupe du deuxième piercing.

Victoria n'étant pas habituer de voir ce genre de vidéo met sa tête contre la poitrine de Vaas, qui stop la vidéo pour la consoler et lui parler sans qu'elle en perde une miette.

Vaas : hermana, regarde-moi… chut regarde-moi… REGARDE-MOI !

A la dernière intonation de voie autoritaire car il était semi énerver. (Il n'aime pas se répéter) Elle le regarde dans les yeux, il pose sa main libre sur sa joue pour lui maintenir le visage délicatement.

Vaas : ce fils de pute voulait vendre ta virginité à un des fils à papa du bateau. Tu comprends ?

Cette déclaration lui fait un électro choque, elle n'en revenait pas un de ces mentors la trahis. Une tornade de sentiments l'envahis, tous contradictoire : colère, tristesse, déception,… elle comprend maintenant pourquoi Sully est furieux envers lui. Il a une réaction de protecteur car elle se souvient qu'il lui avait promis de surveiller ces arrières. Comme un grand frère. D'une certaine manière sa la rassure, même Vaas à l'ère de vouloir la protégé. Après tout leur accord dit qu'il n'y a que lui qui la touchera et que ceux qui lui ont fait du tort lors de cette nuit souffriront.

Elle reporte son attention sur l'écran. Vaas rap puis sur play. Hector hurle au sommet de ces poumons. Vaas applaudis Sully, puis fait signe pour les bandes. Vaas et Sully haute chacun leur tour une bande. Tout en savourant les cris de leur victime. Après la dernière bande de cire enlevée, Vaas range de côté la marmite et les bandes restantes. Avec gentillesse, Sully jette un sceau d'eau glacé sur Hector qui surprit du geste et de la température pouce un petit crie peu flatteur. Ce qui surprend Vaas, celui-ci se retourne pour savoir ce qui se passe derrière son dos. La scène le fait rire aux éclats. Soudain une idée lui traverse l'esprit, il sort un canif d'une de ces poches et s'approche de la poitrine de sa victime. Puis qu'il est dos à la caméra victoria se demande ce qui faire ou plutôt vu les gestes qu'on entre voie du a sa posture : qu'es ce qu'il écrit ? Quand il s'éloigne tous fière de sa création, on peut lire : p'tit bite. Sully comprenant son petit jeu lui demande le canif. A son tour il inscrit : traitre. A chaque inscription Hector souffre de plus belle et à chaque torture ils leurs demande de le tuer. Mais rien y fait, encore pire sa fait énormément plaisir à Vaas, sa faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était amuser avec un compère.

A la fin de la torture écrite, Vaas prend la caméra et zoom sur le torse pour avoir un meilleur aperçue. Sully déverse sur les parties ensanglanter de l'alcool, Hector crie encore de plus belle. Mais grâce à cela on peut voir les mots inscrits : fils de pute, pisseux, vendu, suceuse…

Vaas retourne la caméra, souri à pleine dents :

Vaas : fait de beau rêve chérida.

Ecran noir. Vaas éteint la télé, range la télécommande et se tourne vers sa belle. Elle reste fixe devant l'écran, dans ces penser. Puis elle se tourne et dit avec appréhension :

Victoria : et maintenant tu veux ta récompense ?

Vaas : pardon ? (il se lève et fait les cents pas dans la chambre) tu croix que j'ai fait sa juste pour te baiser ? NON. Réfléchis bien hermana, tu croix que je n'ai pas assez de péra autour de moi pour me satisfaire ?

Il la regarde rouge de colère, pour une fois qu'il se montre gentil. Elle le regarde en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut d'elle alors. Mais puisqu'il attend une réponse :

Vic : si, je crois… (Et la, déclic) Attend tu as fait cette vidéo pour me faire plaisir ?

Vaas saute sur le lit et se met à côté d'elle tout joyeux.

Vaas : bingo, et tu la trouver comment ? Je ne voulais pas trop en faire pour pas que tu es peurs. Et aussi le garder en vie pour la suite demain avec toi.

Vic : merci pour cette surprise. Il est vrai que sa ma un peu boule versé mais puis que cette enfoiré voulais me vendre, j'ai donc apprécié le geste. Comment ça la suite?

Vaas : on verra sa demain chérida, comme pour ta tenue.

Dit-il avec un sourire en coins. Immédiatement elle regarde vers le bas, dans son élan pour se mettre assise, elle n'a pas fait attention à son décolleter trop large. Directe elle se rallonge et se met dos à lui sous la couverture. Ce qui fait sourire tendrement Vaas. Elle à apprécier, certes pas comme il aurait voulu mais c'est déjà ça. Il enlève son dernier vêtement et s'allonge dans le lit en l'enlaçant par derrière. Elle se raidi, non seulement il l'enlace mais elle sent son érection contre elle.

Vaas : bonne nuit.

Vic : bonne nuit, maître.

Tous deux trouvent le sommeil après un moment.

Aux lever du soleil, les rayons qui passe à travers le tissu crasseux des rideaux de la chambre, caresse le visage de sa belle demoiselle. Vaas était déjà réveiller depuis un moment, dans ces pensées car cette il a était réveiller par les couinements de Victoria. Pour la calmer sans la réveiller, il la retourner pour la prendre dans ces bras. Et se fut efficace, elle a caller sa tête confortablement et à arrêter de trembler. A son réveille elle était toujours allonger sur son torse. C'était le meilleur réveil qu'il est eu. Une odeur de cuisson lui indique que son esclave fait le petit déjeuner. Cette délicieuse odeur réveille Victoria de son doux sommeil. Surprise de sa position et de la présence d'un homme dans son lit, elle se fige. Tout lui reviens en mémoire, elle se recul doucement pour ne pas dévoiler son corps et ne pas vexer son hôte. Celui-ci lui sourit, pour la mettre en confiance. Surtout qu'il a aucune idée malsaine pour le moment et espère qu'elle va bien se comporter.

Vaas : bien reposer ? Prête pour ta première journée ?

Vic : j'ai dormi ?

Vaas : parce que tu ne dors pas la nuit ?

Vic : je suis toujours réveillé par des cauchemars, donc à chaque fois je fini ma nuit dans mon garage.

Il se redresse avec un sourire Béa. Son inconscient aime sa présence. Sa s'annonce bien pour une première nuit. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient d'avouer, elle détourne le regard de lui. Le silence plane jusqu'à un grondement venant de Victoria. Vaas rigole intérieurement à se son.

Vaas : PERRA ! Dépêche-toi de ramener la bouffe.

Ni une, ni deux l'esclave d'hier soir rapplique avec le plateau garni d'un bon p'tit déj' qu'elle place devant lui et repart. Enfin elle est retenu par lui (il lui empoigne le bras méchamment)

Vaas : la prochaine tu la serre avant moi et tu lui fais la même quantité ! Va mos !

Elle repart pour faire (refaire) le deuxième déjeuné pour son maître. Quant à Vaas, il donne le plateau à elle. Elle observe le plateau jus de fruit, œuf au plat avec bacon, ce qui ressemble à des tartines (une consistance différente), confiture et pâte à tartiner.

Vaas : ce n'est pas fait pour regarder, mais pour manger. Aaah, t'es pas habituer au mélange sucré salé vous les français pour le p'tit déj'.

Vic : et vous ?

Vaas : oh c'est trop gentil de m'attendre cherida, mais tu à encore oublier de m'appeler par mon statue. Et pour cela ta punition sera de m'embrasser !

C'est vrai, ce n'est pas son pote ou voisin de chambre, c'est son maître. Elle se penche vers son visage, il ne bouge pas la laisse faire à sa façon. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue en murmurant un « désoler maître » et se remet à sa place toute rouge. Sa présence proche la déstabilise. Le plat du seigneur pirate arrive, après l'avoir servi, l'esclave se met à genoux sur le côté du lit près de son maître. Tous deux commencent à manger, Victoria fait en sorte de ne pas faire de réflexion sur la présence de l'esclave pour ne pas le mettre de mauvais poils. Tout était très bon, mais le silence énerver un peu Vaas ainsi que Victoria. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui se lance en premier pour une fois.

Vic : alors qu'y a-t-il de prévu pour aujourd'hui, maître ?

Soulager qu'elle engage la conversation d'elle-même, lui répond :

Vaas : content que tu me pause une question non débile… sa me change de mes hommes. Aujourd'hui tu vas commencer ton travail, comme je te l'ai dit hier tes compétences nous plaisent. Mon patron se pleins que je ne fais pas attention aux véhicule et aux matériels qu'il me fournit.

Vic : donc je ferai que réparer ce qu'i réparer ? Pas plus ?

Vaas : disons que le soir j'aimerai bien te voir faire du freefight dans le camp. Mais si tu le désir, mon patron apprécierai.

Vic : com…

Vaas : internet, y a un site spécial freefight.

Vic : ça ne sera que du freefight normal ? Tu… ne me forceras pas à… tuer ?

Es y en fini son plateau Vaas le donne à la fille et se lève (nu). Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, mal grès sa nudité. Il s'étire face à elle pour la taquiner.

Vaas : ici c'est le vainqueur qui décide.


End file.
